Blizzard
by Hobbits Angel
Summary: Ginny is depressed, very depressed. She doesn't care that she's in a whirling blizzard or that she's freezing. She wants to die. Will anyone notice she's been gone for hours? Will anyone come and save her? H/G! R&R plz! *ch 10 up*!
1. Default Chapter

Blizzard.  
  
Disclaimer: all characters belong to JK Rowling and I'm shutting my mouth now.  
  
Ginny sat on the bank of the lake, staring sullenly over the cold, grey water; not caring the weather was clouding heavily over. Not caring the snow had started to fall for over fifteen minutes and that it was getting thicker each minute and it was already blurring her vision, and it was getting harder to peer ahead. Not caring a cold, bitter wind had started up strongly, shaking all the Forbidden Forest's trees. At that moment, she felt frozen, not because she had only her robes and no cloak, because she didn't care. She felt her life was at an all time low, no one seemed to care about her. Harry didn't look twice her way, Ron, well he was just being hot tempered Ron, Hermione was engrossed in her own thoughts mainly on the protection of Harry from Voldemort, Fred and George were so busy planning their joke shop they didn't notice much, her parents and other brothers, she hadn't heard from them in ages.  
  
The wind stung her face as the snow was whipped roughly about, hitting her. She curled her knees towards her body, huddled together, trying to keep some warmth.  
  
What exactly had she done now? Except being born?  
  
Why hadn't Harry noticed her? Why did Hermione always say she was pretty and to give him time when she had, and was quickly running out of patience?  
  
A tear trickled slowly down her cheek.  
  
She was fed up of being invisible. She was sick of it. She couldn't remember the last time her family had praised her. She was the youngest and everyone was so protective of her, her older brothers constantly over shadowed her. They had all been something she hadn't, a prefect, Quidditch captain, a head boy…The list went on for ages.  
  
The falling, swirling snow had increased so much, she could barely see at all, the wind making it swerve around violently and unpredictably.  
  
"GINNY!" a voice reached her ears, and although whoever it was must have been yelling loudly, it was only a faint whisper.  
  
She didn't turn around and stare wildly about the whiteness, she didn't want to, she couldn't be bothered.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU?" the faded voice reached her again.  
  
Although depressed and crying, she couldn't help noticing how much that sounded like Harry, it could be him.  
  
She couldn't even see the lake now, snow blurred her vision so much, even if she opened her eyes snow hit them, snow stung her face fiercely, the wind blew all around her fragile body, huddled close.  
  
"GINNY!" Harry stumbled around blindly, knowing her shouldn't have come out, it was way too dangerous. But she'd been gone for hours and he couldn't help getting worried. Hermione had been in the library, Ron playing a competitive game of chess with Dean, none of her class had noticed or if they had hadn't bothered to look, the teachers wouldn't know, there had been only him. And he wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to her. He wandered blindly about the grounds, not knowing where he was, the only thing on his mind was to find her. If she'd been gone for hours, it definitely wasn't good.  
  
He saw a dark figure ahead of him, he stared at the spot, but it was so hard to tell through the damned blizzard.  
  
"GINNY!" he yelled again and getting no responses he hurried forward. And it was her. She was huddled close together, only in her robes with no cloak, her hair untidy and being swept back by the wind, her face pale, her eyes closed with snow settled on them, her cheeks flushed red.  
  
"Ginny!" he moved closer, shocked, praying she was still alive. He shook her arm and she moved slightly. "Ginny, it's me, Harry." Her eyelids fluttered open and closed again. Harry sighed, and started to force her onto her feet.  
  
"Harry," she said suddenly, weakly and quietly.  
  
"Ginny, you've get to get up," Harry gasped. "Come on, we've got to find shelter!"  
  
Her eyes were shut again, but she attempted to get on her feet. She succeeded and Harry put his arm around her shoulders, supporting her and walked off, hoping he'd come across some shelter. She seemed to be in a daze, not sure of what she was doing but still walking slowly.  
  
Harry continued going ahead with her, and suddenly almost stumbled over something but regained his balance. He looked down at where he had tripped up, trying to see through the blaze of snow. His heart leapt. It was a pumpkin, not very big and under-nourished, but there was only one place in the grounds that pumpkins grew – Hagrid's area. Guiding Ginny carefully over the lumpy ground he headed towards where he thought Hagrid's hut was and almost walked into it. He tried to open the heavy door and found it locked. He wasn't surprised, Hagrid was away, with Madame Maxine trying to ally with the giants and he wasn't back yet. He brought out his wand, tapped the door and whispered 'alohomora' and the door swung open.  
  
A/n. I will continue if I get at least five reviews! :P Hope you liked it! ( 


	2. Blazing

Blazing.  
  
Disclaimer: all characters belong to JK Rowling.  
  
A/n. I didn't know what title to put so I just put in a weird one! And thanks for reviewing! I was going to continue it anyway; I like it too much!  
  
A sudden blow of strong wind almost knocked Harry off his feet as they stumbled in with a lot of snow with them. Quickly Harry slammed door behind them, not wanting any more snow to come in. He also magically locked it, he wasn't taking any chances with Ginny in the way she was now, and also the wind.  
  
As he turned to the fireplace and set the fire up, burning cheerfully away, he glanced at Ginny anxiously.  
  
She was standing where he had left her to shut the door, shivering greatly, her skin so pale that her freckles stood out so much they looked like small spots of blood, her robes totally soaked through, her hair unkempt and untidy and her deep brown eyes depressed and sad.  
  
Harry was kind of scared of her; she was so fragile, so white, so ghostly.  
  
"Ginny," he started hesitatingly and after a few seconds she looked up. "You need to change out of those robes," he went over to Hagrid's drawers and rummaged through them and finally drew out a thick shirt. Ginny was staring at him with a 'why' look. As he held them out to her, she didn't take them, just stared at him sullenly.  
  
"Gin, you need to get something dry on," Harry said desperately. "You'll catch pneumonia or something if you don't."  
  
The 'why' look came back on her face again. "So?"  
  
Harry stared at her in disbelief. "Gin, you can die from pneumonia." She didn't say anything; just her eyes never left his. "You're not telling me that you do want to die?" Harry's croaked weakly, his mind clicking. She didn't answer and her eyes turned to the fire.  
  
"Why do you think I stayed out?" she asked, her lips barely moving.  
  
Harry, who had moved over towards Hagrid's kitchen area, looked back at her.  
  
"Because you were depressed," he answered seriously, searching in the cupboards for some butterbeer or some stuff that he could make into a hot drink. When he had finally found some and had poured it into a big mug, he turned around and saw Ginny, still in the same place by the door tears shining in her eyes. Swiftly he put the mug down on the fireplace and took his wand out again and pointing it subtly at Ginny's robes and suddenly they weren't dripping wet, they were dry. She didn't seem to notice. He put his arms around her again and guided her until she was right beside the stool that he had put out by the fire.  
  
"Sit," Harry ordered uncomfortably and to his surprise Ginny sat down, seemingly looking like she was on able to obey other people and not herself. He couldn't help noticing she still had tears shining in her eyes and she was still trembling.  
  
"Gin, are you warm enough?" Harry asked, looking at her with worried, green eyes.  
  
She nodded, still shivering. Harry surveyed her for a few seconds and then took off his cloak and put it around her shoulders, not believing her and putting the mug of butterbeer in her hands, she didn't protest.  
  
Harry's eyes fell upon Hagrid's mantelpiece and a small sky blue jar. He took it down and inside was a green soft powder.  
  
"Gin," he turned around back to her and showed her the jar. "Is that floo powder?"  
  
He already knew well that he wasn't good at cheering people up, especially with depressed people, like Ron could be sometimes and the best thing for Ginny would be to go to Madame Pomfrey.  
  
She took one glance and shrugged hopelessly.  
  
"I don't know," she said faintly.  
  
Harry put the jar back on the mantelpiece, looking closely at Ginny, trying to think what to say, but she answered it for him.  
  
"Why doesn't anyone love me?" she said suddenly, the tears coming down her cheeks.  
  
"They do," Harry cried, shocked that she thought that. "You've got your family, Hermione, me, your friends…" Ginny was shaking her head vigorously at each one he mentioned.  
  
"My family haven't contacted me for ages, Ron isn't taking any notice of me, Hermione is too busy, you don't either, I have no real friends, the teachers are only there to teach…" her voice faded off miserably.  
  
"Your family know your enjoy your independence here and don't want to over protect you," Harry protested instantly.  
  
Ginny shook her head, "they already over protect me."  
  
Harry chose to ignore this and continued, "Ron has a lot of his mind with the exams and everything, Hermione is the same and you know she enjoys extra work, you do have friends and I do love you Ginny."  
  
She quickly looked up, her eyes hopeful.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
He nodded, and a thought hit him 'what had he let himself in for now?'  
  
A/n. Ok weird ending, but remember Ginny is depressed! OK, if I continue I want 10 reviews so that's only two more! ( 


	3. Beautiful

Beautiful.  
  
Disclaimer: all characters belong from the books belong to JK Rowling plus Hogwarts plot all mine (  
  
A/n. Oh, I forgot, ratgirl, if you're reading this, what story on sugarquill.net? I go on that site sometimes!  
  
"You truthfully do?" Ginny asked again, seemingly unable to believe his answer.  
  
Harry nodded again. It was true, he wasn't lying. Maybe during his second year, all he had thought of Ginny was his best friends younger sister, and that she was very irritating to him. The way she blushed whenever she spoke to him, became suddenly clumsy from a rather graceful Ginny whenever he entered the room, her beseeching eyes glued on him when she thought he didn't notice, the singing valentine…He closed his eyes in embarrassment at remembering the desperate struggle to escape to the freedom, and failing miserably.  
  
But in his third year, she had been much more mature and sensible and it didn't really shine through noticeably like last year, when she should have just got a top saying 'I love Harry Potter' to make it less conspicuous, she couldn't had even hid it if she tried during that first year. But in third year, Harry noticed that she wasn't just his best friend's sister, but Ginny, a girl, a quite beautiful girl in his opinion. And in fourth year, it changed completely. He had suddenly realised one night that he adored her, he liked in loads more ways than Ron anticipated. Much more ways. Even, he suspected, Ron would be shocked if he someone managed to probe inside Harry's brain, and discovered what fantasy daydreams he had.  
  
Of course, they weren't all fantasy or dreamy, others were serious, filled with anger and a raging fury that refused to stop. The day dreams he had of revenging Voldemort for his parents, for anyone else that had lost someone due to his Death Eaters or himself. He desperately needed revenge. Anyone, who could kill his parents just for fun or any reason, needed justifying. Needed something done to them. For the millionth time, he imagined his parents last moments, it was a common thought. He heard their voices inside his head, screaming, shouting, and of course the cruel leering pale face and the fatal flash of green light. They had died, maybe even sacrificed if you thought about it that way, for him. Their only son. Him, Harry. How much he wished that they were alive, that he lived with them, not the measly horrid Dursley's. Each year, Dudley grew and grew his tantrums still fairly common and his lustful staring over girls in magazines. As if they'd ever go for him, his diet results hadn't seemed to begin showing yet. Either that or he wasn't sticking to it.  
  
That he wouldn't have lead such a miserable existence with them, during the first eleven years of his life, enduring insects and tiny spaces, sleeping in a cupboard, being used as a slave.  
  
Maybe he could have lived a life similar to the Weasleys', as a loving, caring family. A nurtured environment, people that actually cared about him, loved him even. That they generally did that, it was just part of being the family. Not like the Dursleys, they didn't even try and hide the fact they detested him.  
  
But it was much more than weird, that * none *, none at all, of the Potters actually were alive, except him. That the Dursleys were his * only * relative. Damn Voldemort, damn him. Why did he have to live with them, not his parents? Living with his parents would resemble a seventh heaven of bliss for him. His greatest wish, and yet it would probably would never happen…  
  
"Harry?" Ginny startled him out his thoughts. "Harry?"  
  
"What?" he said, irritably, he never liked being prised out his thoughts.  
  
"Are you OK?" Ginny asked anxiously, looking worriedly at him. It was then Harry realised he's been crying, only he'd been so preoccupied with his thoughts, that he hadn't noticed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he said quickly, swiping the tears with his sleeve.  
  
"That doesn't fool me," she said quietly, after a moment's pause.  
  
"I don't know what you're on about," he said, avoiding her eyes. He never talked about his family, never, he kept that to himself, and he wasn't about to tell Ginny. Although, sometimes, he admitted reluctantly, he shared them with Sirius, but Sirius was different, he had known his parents, that was different to knowing about their unfortunate fate.  
  
"Harry, I'm not that thick. I know what you were crying about," she said softly. "You're just a boy," she suddenly added her thoughts unknowingly. "Like you'd admit it."  
  
Harry didn't feel the need to speak, so he remained silent.  
  
"All part of the bravado act, never to be seen crying, never talking about their feelings," she continued, listlessly. "You know it isn't actually a crime to cry. It's actually a way of showing you are actually a human, that you have feelings. Some people, namely boys, think it's stupid to cry, afraid to show their feelings, think people will tease them, and so they keep them to themselves. People like Draco," she added. "He's got a family, but they aren't perfect. He feels pressurised to be like him, as his father is too domineering, too much of an evil influence. His father supports You Know Who, all the way, and so he wants his son too as well, and that may not be what he wants, but it's the only way to keep peace, otherwise his father will hate him more than he already does. He's used to hiding his true feelings, he was brought up hard, brought up to be cruel and leering, in a way training for a Death Eater at an early age. You know, his father made him kill animals, and then later, made him kill excess problem house elves," she shuddered. "People like You Know Who, obviously don't think feelings matter, they kill people without a second thought, although they keep appearing in nightmares and dreams, and are constantly nagging in their heads. But they're wrong, feelings do matter." She stopped, having said all she felt she needed to and then started again. "The thing is Harry, I cry often, it gets the feelings out, I write down things for the same reason and it works. It sorts out everything in my head, makes me sense than having fly about my memory, makes me a more tolerable person. But boys don't do that, they think it's childish, it doesn't matter. It does." She stopped again. "But I don't know why I just said that, you're obviously not listening, and as if my thoughts actually matter."  
  
"How do you know about Malfoy?"  
  
"I convinced him," she said simply, her tone showing she wasn't about to go into detail and that it obviously was something she had promised to keep quiet.  
  
"Convinced him of what?" he asked again, curiosity jerking him out of his gloom, or some of it.  
  
Ginny remained frozen, before sighing. "Just say he was about to commit suicide, when I came out to sort out my head and practically saved his life, as he puts it. He may still act the same, but inside, I changed him. And I'm not telling you anymore, and if you spread it, you'll know what I'll think."  
  
"You're right," he admitted, his voice barely audible. "I was crying about my parents." Ginny noticed, by the light of the fire, his eyes were shining with water.  
  
"Go on then, unless you want sudden bursts of emotion, you better start telling me just how you feel," she said carefully.  
  
A/n. It was gonna go on for ages, unless I stopped it there!!!!! Ok, I'd like twenty reviews for the next chapter to be written please! Please?! ( 


	4. Believe

Believe.  
  
Disclaimer: all characters from the books belong to JK Rowling.  
  
A/n. you've probably noticed, but I think probably all the titles shall begin with a 'b' word. Just makes sense really.  
  
In the space of an hour, Harry poured his heart out to the fiery red haired girl sitting beside him, by the fire, still clutching the butterbeer in her hands. And also in that hour, Ginny started to understand just how he felt, about almost everything – his fame, his parents, the Dursleys', Hogwarts, Voldemort, and his envy of her family. After he had told her everything, once he had started, he couldn't seem to stop, they both remained silent for a while.  
  
Ginny suddenly got up and looked out the window as much as she could, as the whirling snow had blocked up the window.  
  
"I think," she announced, "it * is * still snowing, and it'll probably last for two days."  
  
"Two days?!" Harry exclaimed in surprise.  
  
Ginny nodded. "We'll be lucky if it lasts that short. Hogwarts is prone to have snowstorms and white outs every few years, and I think we're lucky enough to be stuck out in one. I think the last one was twenty years ago."  
  
"Aren't we lucky?" Harry remarked sarcastically.  
  
"We are actually," Ginny said in surprise. "Every time a storm like this comes, it brings good fortune."  
  
"I suppose that would be why you were outside then," Harry said tactlessly.  
  
Ginny stared at him. "Oh yeah sure. I went outside to kill myself Harry, I thought that would have been obvious."  
  
Harry remained silent; he hadn't noticed he was speaking aloud.  
  
"It's fine for YOU!" Ginny retorted, her depression slipping back. "You're famous, you're the Boy Who Lived. I'm no one, the youngest Weasley. The only daughter. You've always had someone ever since you came here. Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Ron, Hermione, someone. I've usually had no one. I wish you'd never came here Harry Potter, you'd have saved a load of trouble and heartbreak."  
  
She turned her back on her and fled to Hagrid's bed, throwing herself head down on it, leaving Harry wounded by her cruel words.  
  
He now realised he had made a big mistake. What had meant to be a sick joke to himself had come out, hit her, and now her depression was sliding back. And she'd obviously forgotten he loved/liked (for your view Lauren! I agree!) her. Suddenly the red haired beauty flounced up off the bed and towards the door and turned to him.  
  
"Thank you for all you've done," she said quietly and opened the door. Except it wouldn't open so she tapped it with her wand it frustration, and it swung open, with Harry suddenly realising what she was doing. Going back out into the raging blizzard.  
  
"GINNY!" he cried desperately. "Don't go…"  
  
"Why not?" she said sorrowfully. "I haven't any reason to live on. I will leave no gap."  
  
"You will!" Harry cried, hoping she wouldn't go. "Your family, Hermione, your year, the school and…me. I love you Ginny."  
  
She seemed to hesitate, her foot slipping back, before forcing herself to turn around and step out. Already a large pile of snow had gathered when she had opened the door, and she fled, her footsteps lost in the torrents of snow and angry wind, the door swinging open.  
  
"NO!" Harry yelled, grabbing his cloak and wand, dashing after her. He stepped around the door, and a fierce icy cold wind hit him, the snow lashing viciously at him. His eyes stung, his eyes watered, but already tears were trickling down his cheeks. He had, by chance, stumbled across her last time, but it hadn't been as fierce, this time, he feared he had no chance.  
  
"GINNY! COME BACK!" he screamed loudly, so loudly it hurt his throat. The wind threw his words back in his face. He couldn't do anything. He was powerless, hopeless. He raised his wand and a bright yellow light sprung above Hagrid's hut – so if she ever saw that, she could come back.  
  
Hagrid's hut… The fire, the mantelpiece, the sky blue powder. * Floo * powder. The castle, Hogwarts, Dumbledore, they'd do something. His hands pushing the door open, he stumbled blindly in, the wind pushing and howling, the snow following. He dashed to the fireplace, held the small spoon, his hands trembling, throwing the sky blue powder into the fire, making it flare up. Stepping cautiously into it, he cried "Hogwarts!" and the familiar feelings of being on a unsteady, swift, wild roller coaster hit him. His eyes tight shut, his arms squeezed in, the whirling noise rushing about his ears finally stopped and he fell forward. He had reached a fireplace truly, but was it the right one?  
  
A/n. Ok…I REALLY NEED REVEIWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have no idea of Ginny's sudden depression returning and she leaving to her death. Review, please! If you think it's too dramatic, tell me and I'll rewrite it if I have to! Review! 


	5. Believe

Before.  
  
Disclaimer: all characters from the books belong to JK Rowling.  
  
A/n. This is Ginny thinking back.  
  
The wind hit her so viciously, so angry, so fierce, it felt good. It was hurting her, hitting her, lashing wildly at her. The hurt she "needed." She had just walked out on Harry, who said he loved her, the thing she'd been waiting for years. And she left to go and die in this cold.  
  
He said it as a last resort; a nagging voice came into her head.  
  
Ignoring the voice, she continued walking blindly, knowing the way so well, she could easily end up where she wanted, her favourite place, by the lake. It served as a double purpose. It was her favourite place, and if someone stumbled across her she could rush into the lake. Sitting herself down on the ground firmly, hugging her body close, she thought back. Back to where it had all began. Where the depression had slipped unnoticed in. And then increased so much, it drove her mental. So much it was, she turned anorexic as well as suicidal.  
  
And where it had begun…had been Easter that year.  
  
They had all gone home, all the Weasleys' and Harry and Hermione – her mother had insisted. Ginny had been bored throughout the whole holiday at home. Although he brothers had spoken to her at length at first, it wore off and they all spoke to each other. Harry and Ron were together, Hermione sometimes with them, mostly not as she had brought back a load of extra work to work on over the holidays. So…with her brothers all talking "manly" stuff and Hermione locked away, her mother started calling on her to set the table and do odd jobs. This irritated her. True, she may be the one not doing anything, so forced into doing them, but throughout the whole holiday she had done what seemed like every thing in the house. She had taken to disappearing into her bedroom, and if Hermione occupied it, outside, a while away from her house. Sometimes she was there for hours and when she went back, all was well and merry; no one even seemed to have noticed her absence.  
  
Then they had gone back after the holidays for the term ahead. But this little nagging negative voice had suddenly appeared from nowhere and was distracting her. Everywhere she went it found some fault with her. It tormented her, tortured her. She lost concentration on her work, concentrated only on the voice, trying to improve so it would find no fault and disappear – yet it never left.  
  
Then she had been walking to class when Draco Malfoy appeared from nowhere and seeing it was the youngest Weasley, his face turned into an evil smirk. He started teasing her, teasing her on everything, he blocked her path, he was tall, and sneering. He was the one who called her fat constantly. He was the one who turned her anorexic.  
  
She had tried to dodge round him to get to her class, and failed. He also blocked her, spotted her excuse. After five minutes, he had started teasing that sounded so much like the voice she lost her temper. She shouted at him in a furious rage and then slapped him and then, realising what she had done, burst into tears and fled. She fled into the grounds, where she was sitting now, and stayed there, tears trickling down her face, his torments never leaving her mind, the nagging voice adding on them. Eventually Dumbledore had found her, yet she had stopped crying at that point, her heart had hardened, she no longer cared. She had to make herself perfect, she had to. All the nagging, all his words, made her form her plan of action, starting by not eating.  
  
Dumbledore came, he had found her, and he took her back to his office. He had spoken to her, he had given accounts of everything from the start of that term, her grades slipping, Malfoy saying she had just come up and slapped him twice. She could have told him, she could have and maybe everything would have been fine.  
  
The nagging voice found fault with that though. She always spilled her heart out, everyone else solved her problems, she need to become independent. So she had remained silent and stony, not heeding a single word.  
  
She had started by not eating, but then, as too many people noticed this, had started eating and making herself puke up later in private. She had become so thin, so pale, so fragile. Instead, as she had first thought, the negative voice found fault, too pale, too white, too thin, not becoming happier.  
  
Then had come the summer and October holidays. She had gone home for the summer to be greeted by furious parents. They constantly found fault with her. They were most of all furious of her of her grades. Her work had slipped down low in standard; homework handed in uncompleted, tests with low marks, work going down. Didn't pay any attention to teachers, caught staring, lack of concentration… The list was gigantic.  
  
They never noticed her abnormal thinness, the nagging voice had now convinced her that she was fat, and she always wore the baggiest clothes she could.  
  
Returning back from the summer holidays, she continued the same as last term and then when the October holidays passed, she lost the will. She lost the will of everything, the will to work, the will to talk, the will to live. And it was mainly that was why she was sitting in the icy cold wind with the snow hitting her wildly, hitting her lashes, shutting her eyes from the cold, the snow gathering all over her body.  
  
She didn't want to live. She wanted it all over.  
  
Her body remained still and close, the wind battering her, the snow building on her.  
  
If anyone could save her, they'd need to come soon, very soon.  
  
A/n. What do you think? Good reason or bad? Review * PLEASE!!!!!! *  
  
And I urge you, if you are seriously depressed or suicidal GET HELP please. Whoever you are, remember, you are one of a kind, unique, special, no one's like you. And you deserve to live, no matter what you feel – you are unique. Someone loves you.  
  
Same if you have an eating disorder, please seek help. Everyone has their own shape, be proud of it. 


	6. Bleak

Bleak.  
  
Disclaimer: all characters belong to JK Rowling – if they're from the books! ;)  
  
A/n. Oh yes, another 'b' title!!! It's getting really hard to think of b titles now…  
  
Harry landed flat on his face, and pain struck him. Instantly he got back up, rubbing his face, but when he pulled his hand away, he discovered his face was bleeding, yet his glasses seemed fine. When, he had found he was okay, in the space of six seconds, he noticed his surroundings. He was * in * Hogwarts, but not exactly when he wanted. Large jars filled with disgusting substances were all above him, filed on neat shelves, the potions room – but unluckily, on his situation, the room was empty of the Potions Master.  
  
Unknowingly, tears were flowing freely down his face, as he desperately dashed around the corridors trying to find a teacher. Anyone…for once he wished to set his eyes upon Snape's dark gloomy eyes and greasy dark hair. No sooner than this had crossed his mind, he ran around a corner and literally crashed into Snape himself. And before he realised it was Harry, his face actually seemed worried, anxious.  
  
"Potter!" he cried, before returning to his usual scowl. "Where have you been? We've been looking all over…" his voice faded, ending with something that sounded like 'with a girl no doubt'  
  
Harry wasn't exactly listening; he was too out of breath and worried.  
  
"Sir! It's Ginny…" he gasped. "She's outside and she's not…coming back." Seeing Snape looking confused, he became even more desperate and impatient.  
  
"She's out in the blizzard and she's not coming back!" he repeated hurriedly. "She's going to kill herself!"  
  
And then it struck him. He wouldn't have found her easily in the snow starting from Hagrid's hut, as they stumbled across it by luck. He had found her first, in her favourite place in the grounds, by the lake, looking on Hogwarts and the forest. And although he couldn't have found that place easily from the hut, he could from here.  
  
Forgetting or ignoring Snape, he rushed past, a flurry of speed, flung open the Great doors and stepped into the fuming weather. It had gotten worse since he had last ventured out into the fury. The snow was completely everywhere, he couldn't see an inch in front of his face, the wind was lashing and hitting whatever strayed into its path. He stood there, trembling a moment, ignoring the long "POTTER" yells coming from inside the castle.  
  
Quickly turning in the direction he guessed she lay, he set off into the whirling weather, running. He knew the way, it was one of his favourites as well, and snow or no snow, could see or can't see, he knew his way.  
  
It was one of the longest moments of his life. He felt like he had been running and would go on running for eternity. The snow hit him hard in the face, the wind lashed out cruelly, the distance that had seemed so short when he had been walking in fair weather, now seemed so long, never ending.  
  
His parents had died when he had been young, and he couldn't do much about it, but this time he was sixteen, he wasn't going to let another person die, if he knew about it, and she wouldn't die if Harry was roaming about the grounds for her.  
  
He slowed down when he estimated he'd reached the place.  
  
(A/n. Sorry! I forget completely about the depth of the snow, so I'll just add some details…)  
  
He was up to his knees in the cold, fast-preventing clear white snow and he seemed to be sinking fast. Panic hit him, if the snow was this deep, how could he have any chance of finding her? He stumbled around blindly in the snow, the wind still flying the snow hurtfully into his face.  
  
And then he saw a dark figure.  
  
When he looked back, he could never remember how he saw her. The snow had been falling so thickly, he could never see anything but snow, and that was an inch in front of his eyes, so luck had played part in letting his eyes see the dark girl sitting, huddled tight, ahead of him.  
  
Even as he spotted her, he saw her head fall on her knees, her body go limp and he cried aloud in horror and throwing more energy into pushing through the cursed snow and wind.  
  
* Finally * he reached her, she was barely recognisable, just a body humped together, her trademark usually fiery red hair was barely noticeable, hanging around her limp shoulders, lamely.  
  
He called her name by her ear, yet she did not respond, nor look up. He shook her gently and she did not move – so he assumed correctly she was either unconscious or had fainted.  
  
Sighing despairingly, he put his arms under her arms and legs and hauled her up onto his arms, as he tried to carry her back to the castle. Yet his energy had flogged, he'd used most of it battling to Ginny and that had been against the powerful wind, and although this time he was going back, he still had to wade through thigh deep snow and the wind was so strong, he had to fight to stay upright, not falling into the snow.  
  
And if it hadn't been for Snape's quick reactions that were alerting Dumbledore, who had in turn, become increasingly anxious and found Hermione – who had confirmed Ginny's favourite place, after breaking into a fit of helpless tears, and then the three teachers (Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall) had rushed in the direction which they lay.  
  
If it hadn't been for Snape, the inevitable would have happened, they would both have probably died in the deep cold white snow and lashing strong winds.  
  
They only reached Harry and Ginny as Harry began to think he could go no further and was almost falling, through lack of energy. And as they hurried forward, he was only too relieved to pass Ginny over, as he had just fallen over in the snow, and he couldn't get up, or it had taken a great amount of effort.  
  
As he stumbled forward with the teachers chivvying him forward, tears of relief streamed down his face.  
  
A/n. Yeah, sure! Anyone who wants e-mailing when I update, just ask! I'm perfectly happy!  
  
Please review!!!!! 


	7. Black

1 Black  
  
A/n. Pointless really. I haven't been unconscious before, and I really * don't * think you can 'dream' when you are, but, anyway, this chapter is Ginny's PoV in her unconsciousness, and what she's dreaming. – even though I know it probably wouldn't happen! I'm just weird, a freak as Andy kindly said – usually any names don't offend me! ( Bounce off me…LOL!  
  
I was floating, the sensation I'd never felt before. I'd felt emotions like it, like being so happy I believed I could fly, but of course, I can't. I can remember when I once believed I could and leapt out a tree and the result was no I couldn't fly and luckily only a sprained ankle. Floating. Why was I floating? I couldn't fly, I couldn't float, I couldn't even speak. I feel so desperately unhappy, depressed, deprived, empty. A huge gap in my life. I knew what was missing, it was obvious. Friends, real true friends, fun, happiness, love, lust, and instead I had none of that. None, zero, finite. A stupid careless over crowded family, no friend who had noticed I was anorexic and suicidal, is this death? I went out to kill myself, surely I, I…went out in the blizzard to kill myself and then a blackness overtook my senses.  
  
Floating. I'm floating. Floating between something. A decision. No. I'm just depressed. Depressed, a loner, a freak, a retard…I just didn't fit in. No. I've realised why I'm floating. OH MY GOD. I AM floating freely. I'M FREE. The voice, the voice, where is it? Why isn't it speaking?  
  
I know. I've got time to think, think it over. To decide to sink or swim.  
  
I'm depressed, I know that, I'm suicidal, anorexic. I even tried slitting my wrists. It made me feel sick. The vein and blood and the scar…that's why I did it. It hurt me, both physically and mentally. Sink or swim. Float and fly.  
  
Swim. Float. Fly. Live. Free.  
  
I'm going to free myself. I will free myself. And I think I have Harry to thank for saving my life, making my decision.  
  
"NO! Make your * OWN * true decision."  
  
I realised with a sinking heart it was the voice. It was my own, I answered, trying to stay to my target.  
  
"It was Harry's decision. He said it. He said it as something to make you not let your make your own. You're stupid. That was obvious."  
  
It was his…  
  
"Exactly. Not yours. You're sinking Ginny, sinking. You're not going to make it out alive, not as long as I exist. Sink. Fall. Die."  
  
I cried aloud. The floating, flying feeling, it had left me. I was all alone. The voice had won, it dominated me, it ruled me, I couldn't do anything, it'd all gone too far, I couldn't stop it. The heavy eternal weight was back on my mind, it was overwhelming and I couldn't control it, dread and disgust swept over me, It was in control, I couldn't do anything, It ruled me…  
  
"HELP!" I screamed desperately, as the voice kept repeating the last word threateningly. 'Die, die, die, die, die…'  
  
Help. What a word. It awoke something in my heart. Something hopeful.  
  
"Live, live, live, live, live, live, live," this new heart voice started chanting softly against the steady, threatening Voice.  
  
"Live," it revitalised me. And suddenly, this left me, the 'live' voice was still there chanting, but the floating was back. And what had been an eternity in complete dark black, I was floating, FLYING, going higher and higher, the dark becoming lighter and lighter, until I emerged above ground, the sun shining on my hair happily…  
  
I think I won the first battle… as I came to my senses, my eyes so slowly they opened…  
  
"Live."  
  
It'd saved my life. I wanted to live, and the voice couldn't control that, I was going to beat it, banish it from me forever.  
  
"Live."  
  
A/N. WOW. JAY IS CRAZY, I already know that! ( I quite like this abstract chapter, but I don't know if you do so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Make my day, help me by telling me what you think! Helps the next chapter up sooner. ( If you want me to e-mail when I update this story, just say! I'll be more than happy to! ((((( 


	8. Bewildered

Bewildered.  
  
A/n. Title may change, because I can think of another chapter that might need this name more than this one! I'm writing without a single idea what I'm doing, so just don't mind me! ;o) Enjoy! (  
  
It was almost like he was her guardian angel, the way he constantly dodged into the hospital wing when the bell went, just to see her lying there, still unconscious, and spent almost every spare minute he had in the wing by her bed.  
  
Of course, he'd been in the hospital wing as well, just for two days, as Madame Pomfrey had insisted, and woah, that woman could be quite scary when she was convinced she was right.  
  
It was almost the same everytime he went in there. She was placed at the end of the room, which was the closest to Madame Pomfrey's quarters, in an identical bed to the others. She'd be lying there, her red hair, regaining some more of it's brightness and liveliness, spread behind her, her eyes closed, her lashes entwining, with her arms peacefully folded across her chest. Everytime he dashed into the wing, even if just for a few seconds, he'd hope he'd see her sitting and talking. Just even awake. Living.  
  
The whole Weasley family was entirely grateful to him, and even that was an understatement. When Mrs Weasley had hurtled, with the rest of the family, to Hogwarts after hearing the news, she'd flung her arms around Harry, tears flowing freely down her face, crying out her thanks. Mr Weasley had tears shining in his eyes, had also thanked Harry, Percy with Bill and Charlie had just stood, utterly shaken and completely white, staring at the unmoving Ginny.  
  
Fred and George, for once were out of character. They'd just collapsed into chairs by her bed, talking to her although she couldn't hear. There had been no jokes at all. None.  
  
And Ron. Ron had been so pale and so shaken, had tears looming in his eyes and he'd had to be dragged away from her bed, as he seemed so determined to stay there until Ginny had come back – if she did.  
  
Tears suddenly pricked Harry's eyes and he blinked them back hastily. Even Madame Pomfrey had admitted Ginny might not live. She'd taken one look at the thin, tiny, freezing girl McGonagall had rushed into the wing, and had literally gasped, before regaining her senses.  
  
Ginny had really, really bad pneumonia and combined with her anorexia, didn't give her much chance. Even in the wizarding world, with all the spells, enchantments, curses, potions, charms. There was nothing a wizard had power to do in saving people who were dying, or remaining on the brink of life or death.  
  
The only thing that a wizard had power over anything like that was death and that was the forbidden curses, 'avada kedrava.' (A/n, I swear I'll check the spelling asap!)  
  
And yet Harry felt so isolated. He was actually the only one who knew exactly what Ginny felt. Or most of it. And he'd promised not to tell anyone. He was completely alone. He'd never felt more pressured than this, like he was dying to tell anyone, who could help her, but then he'd have betrayed her trust completely. And her feelings were so complex and so * dark * he didn't even dare breathe a word to anyone of them. But, it was such a burden to carry…He'd once slipped down with the use of his invisibility cloak and just watched her still body for a few minutes where suddenly, he swore he heard her cry "HELP", but her lips barely moved.  
  
He sighed, it was break, and as usual he had rushed to the wing and had seen the familiar sight of her unmoving body. He'd had the mick taken out of him loads of times, especially by Draco. But the thing was, now, he just couldn't hide his feelings for his best friends little sister. He had no idea of how Ron felt, as he avoided the subject with an eerie stoniness. He guessed he just couldn't really see the idea of his sister and friend * seeing * each other in * that * way.  
  
He got up and was about to leave, when he saw a flutter of movement…her lashes blinked and her soft brown eyes suddenly opened and stared up.  
  
He felt tears prick his eyes…she was awake…  
  
"Ginny," he cried softly.  
  
"Harry," she croaked weakly…  
  
A/n. aha. I wrote this fic myself and I can't even bloody remember what I wrote! Cos I deleted all the first chapters off the disk…and I can't remember what I actually said in them! So it'll be a few days before this is up…because I need to check some points…cos I only have this vague idea of what I wrote, and I don't even know if Ginny told Harry how she felt, or she was just recalling the events to herself! Forgive me if anything is wrong and feel free to tell me in your reviews! (  
  
Oh well. God. HOW SAPPY IS THAT?! Arrrrggghhhh, not funny!  
  
Anyway…I can't think of anything sensible to actually write here. Hmm…  
  
I LOVE ELIJAH!!!!  
  
:P  
  
But irrelevant… Hope you enjoyed this and PLEASE review! If you want to get e-mailed when I update, just say and I will! ( 


	9. Brazen

Brazen.  
  
Disclaimer: look at past chapters. sigh, I can't be bothered to write it out AGAIN!  
  
A/n. OH.MY.GOD. I am so sorry! It's been MONTHS since I updated * anything * or even looked at this! Sorry guys! Will ya all ever forgive me? * sniffles *  
  
"What have I missed then?" Ginny asked eagerly as Harry returned again. Since she was back, he visited her practically every day even though he was meant to be revising. "Not much," Harry laughed at her earnestness.  
  
"Yeah right." she said disbelievingly. "Okay, okay! Well. Ron managed to punch Malfoy in the face today, it was something Malfoy really loudly about your family."  
  
"Like me?" Ginny guessed. "Uh."  
  
"Just admit it Harry," Ginny sighed exasperated. "  
  
Yeah," he said quickly. "So Ron turned round and punched him right on the nose, and blood was pouring out of it. And at the same time, Neville managed to somehow tip his cauldron over and the wart potion was leaking all over the classroom, so many people had warts over their feet and most were standing on the desk to avoid it and Malfoy was yelling his head off and Snape was screaming so loud. I mean, Hermione had to yell 'SHUT UP' with this charm she put on her voice, she sounded like a freaking gigantic dinosaur her voice was that loud! And then it all calmed down. Well, Snape started yelling at Ron, Neville and Hermione and they all got detention and the wart infected people had to take this other potion.it was hilarious.you know Pansy?"  
  
Ginny nodded, giggling slightly.  
  
"Well she was literally yelling at Ron for damaging her boyfriend's nose and she had her arm around Malfoy and for some reason Malfoy sneezed all over her.and." Harry broke off laughing at the memory.  
  
"Harry.what was he saying about me?" Ginny asked quietly.  
  
"Nothing much," Harry lied swiftly, avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Harry! Just tell me!" Ginny ordered staring directly at him.  
  
"He was just calling you a, a whore and a slut and a tart and something about you being rubbish in bed." Harry stopped, bright red. To his surprise, Ginny started laughing.  
  
"Is that the best he could do?" she asked, when she was able to stop laughing for a minute.  
  
"I guess so." he said, still kind of surprised at her laughing fit. When Ginny had stopped laughing, she suddenly looked directly at Harry.  
  
"You know." she started quietly, "I did date Draco." her voice faded off.  
  
"You did?" Harry stuttered before he could stop himself. She nodded silently.  
  
"Before I went anorexic and suicidal." She sighed. "One of the biggest mistakes I ever made."  
  
"You slep-.?"  
  
"That's the reason he dumped me and that's why he started bulling me into becoming anorexic and combined with him, anorexic and my family that's why I became suicidal."  
  
She looked out the window. "Oh God! I mean, I didn't sleep with him! That's why he started hating me more than ever."  
  
Harry didn't say anything, just followed her gaze out the window. Ginny went completely silent and suddenly her brown eyes filled with terror and her whole body went rigid with fear and she gave a strangled cry. "Help me!" she called desperately to Harry, clinging onto his arm and looking into his emerald green eyes. "Its back!"  
  
"Wh-" "The Voice!" Ginny was completely terrified. It was like she was in some kind of fit. "Don't believe what's its saying!" Harry commanded. "You're fine the way you are! You're really pretty and friendly and."  
  
"I'm fat! And I'm NOT pretty!" Ginny cried. "Just look at me! I'm disgusting! I'm so fat and I need to."  
  
"Ginny. Listen to me. Picture an obese person in your mind, one wearing large glasses and mousy hair," Harry pleaded desperately, not even knowing or understanding what he was saying. Her eyes were closed tight together and her whole body was tense but she nodded. "That's the Voice Ginny. It's passing all its insecurities and anger onto you. Now imagine this. A girl is standing in a field full of flowers of all colours and species. She's laughing and she's wearing a skirt and a vest top. She's got long red hair and it's flying behind her because of the wind, though a few strands are framing her face. Her skin is sprinkled with freckles and her eyes are deep brown and her eyelashes are fair and long. She's got a perfect figure and her whole self is radiating happiness and confidence." He paused slightly before continuing. "And that's you Ginny." Although her eyes were still closed, she'd relaxed slightly when he'd been describing the girl - her. "Remember the other girl? She's envying you because you're things she's not. There's nothing wrong with you Ginny!"  
  
"It's me?" she breathed. "It's you," he repeated gently. "Me," she whispered, opening her liquid brown eyes and looking at Harry and then looking about her as though she was expecting to see someone. "Harry.It's gone. It's gone." She smiled, a true smile, and she flung her arms around Harry. "How can I ever thank you? You, you saved my life, you banished the Voice and you're always there for me!"  
  
Harry looked awkward. "Just believe in yourself is the most you can do for me," he answered truthfully. "But I need to do something more than that!" Ginny protested. "Do you still have a crush of Sasha? Cause I could-"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Well who then?"  
  
Harry looked slightly more awkward. "It's not Sasha, it's you Ginny."  
  
A/n. Hmm.review please.you know you want to! ;) And yep, if you wanna get emailed when I update, just say in your review (put your addie in the review box - makes it easier for me) & I will!  
  
And if you want to R&R your stories -say and I will! Chances are if you have a signed review, I'll go to your stories anyway! 


	10. A Little Explantionfrom me!

A Little Explanation.  
  
*~Added A/n. (12/11/02)~*  
  
Hey everyone!  
  
Er, the next chapter is gonna take some time to get up, because although I've written it ages ago, it is absolutely rubbish and it is so boring it's unbelievable!  
  
So I'm going to rewrite the chapter, soon hopefully.and fingers crossed, this fic will be over after about 4-6 more chapters.  
  
I've got writer's block on this story - I'm really sorry but I do! Just blame me starting too many stories or my non-existent love life! (which is NON-EXISTENT! I have had * 0 * boyfriends! Oh well.)  
  
But this is a fic that really needs finishing, and as it's so almost finished, I'll start writing it again at the weekend, and hopefully it'll be up in the next week.  
  
However, if you're waiting, you go to some of my other stories.hint, hint. Lol. If you do decide to do that, (I know I'm sounding pathetic) but I really think the best one you can read would be "Life or Death". Cos I think that's the best thing I've ever written! Plus I've finished it, and am uploading a chapter each day until it's finite!  
  
So thank you all for being such brilliant people and reviewing saying good things.(you're all mad! I can't write!) oh, and if you want me to review anything of yours, just say and I'll do my best!  
  
*~ Love Jay ~*  
  
ps. Um.in reply to the review, yes, I haven't actually been anorexic before, but I've considered but haven't.as for suicide. just say these past few months I have been feeling really depressed and kinda suicidal.  
  
However if you are suicidal, listen to me, YOU ROCK! Seriously. There is absolutely no one in this world like you, you're unique and really special! And I can tell you, no matter who you are, someone's thinking of you, and someone loves you. No, I'm not lying!  
  
Argh! Too long! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.  
  
And yes, I've changed my name AGAIN. It was Moodstone Angel, but it's elijahwoodsangel now! Lol. I'm obsessed, what more can I say?! 


	11. Butterfly

Butterfly.

  
  
A/n. Hey everyone! Ok, yeah, maybe this is a week later than I hoped –blame homework! This is basically chapters 6 & 7 rewritten! Yeah…I have no idea why but hey; it made me write again, so it's got to be good. Right?! 

(Flashback –chapters 6 & 7)

He said he loved you, a voice echoed in her heads, repeating itself until Ginny wanted to scream so it would disappear. 

"I love you Ginny." Harry's voice started echoing through her head, pulling her bare frozen hands over her ears she tried to stop it. Stop these voices rushing through her head, refusing to be ignored until she acknowledged them. 

An image of Harry came into her mind, only a few minutes ago. His dark hair was untidy as always, still slightly wet from being out in the blizzard. His glasses still hiding his emerald eyes, his face slightly red from both the heat of the fire and the tears that had been leaking from his eyes. 

II love you Ginny…/I.

The expression on his face had been so desperate, so pleading, yet in his eyes had been a look of truth. He hadn't been lying. And yet, she'd left. She'd left to come out here and he'd just admitted the words she longed to hear. 

Maybe she didn't want to hear them anymore. Maybe even if she had the admiration of Harry Potter himself she just didn't care. She just didn't care, as long as she managed to achieve the easiest thing she could do – freeze to death. 

A crazed smile came to her lips, as she removed her hands from her ears. Harry had disappeared, and an image of Cho Chang had come into her head. Harry loved Cho. Not her, just Cho. 

Her escape resort in front of her, the lake could barely be seen. If he found her, she'd just run into the coldness of the lake and refuse to return. 

God, it was cold. She huddled her body closer; dimly aware she couldn't feel many parts of her body. Her hands felt as though they were frozen, she could barely clench or unclench them. Her feet weren't there for all she knew. 

The wind, the wind was so cold, so bitter, so strong, lashing at her body recklessly. It agreed with her, she needed the pain of that wind. The blizzard was still raging, raging uncontrollable. She couldn't see anything but snow. The snowflakes weren't floating gently, there were billions getting swept places by the wind. Some were swept viciously against her body, stinging where they hit bare skin. Her robes were soaked, dripping with snow. 

The snow was gathering thickly and quickly around her. She had been sitting on grass the first time she came out, and the second time she was sitting in ankle deep snow. But now the snow was high, around knee length. If it kept falling at this rate, it would have covered her body soon and that's all she cared. At that point she'd fall into an uneasy sleep with her body thinking it was warm. After sleeping for a few hours she'd stop breathing. And that's what she wanted.

She'd read enough books to know that would happen. 

Another smile came to her dry, cold lips. She'd be gone. No one would particularly miss her; her family would turn to each other and then forget her. Erased from time: the youngest & only girl Weasley of the Weasley family. Hermione would turn to Ron; Harry would find comfort from them and Cho Chang. 

Her hand slipped from beside her robes and hit the snow. It was warm. Another grin hit her face, although her eyes were tight shut, her eyelashes and hair full of snow. She must have looked like a snowgirl, with snow starting to gather on her body and soon she would be a pile of snow. 

Warm snow, so warm it seemed to be roasting her body. Warm…her mind stopped thinking as her head sank to her knees. She opened her eyes fleetingly before she collapsed, and although her mind wasn't functioning, she was sure she could see a dark figure in the distance that wasn't snow. 

~*~*~*~

"Ginny? GINNY?" Harry yelled, starting to feel this was hopeless. He was already ploughing his way through knee deep and growing snow and he could barely see in front of him, his body starting to go numb with cold. He'd probably just walked out to his death when he was trying to save Ginny. 

II've got to keep going, I can't give up…/I.

"GINNY?" he screamed, rubbing his glasses swiftly on his robes. He pulled his robes around him, shivering. 

It was so cold. He could barely see, snow was everywhere. He continued stomping through the snow, he knew where she was, and he just had to get there. Easier said than done: despite the fact snow was everywhere and practically the only thing he could see, and that it was knee length and gathering, the wind was blowing so forcefully against him and it was dark with no stars or moon because of the clouds. 

"GINNY!" he yelled suddenly, a streak of hope rushing through him. He could see something, a dark figure even though he could barely see in front of his face. Even as he stopped for a moment, feeling hopeful again, he could see her hand drop to her knees and her body collapse. "NO!" escaped his lips, and he started ploughing through the snow again, desperate to reach her. 

Ihe had to reach her./I. 

After struggling valiantly for five minutes through the wind and snow, he finally reached her. He looked at her intensely for a few minutes, feeling afraid, as she looked so ghostly. Her face was completely pale, not a trace of flushed pink anywhere and she looked so peaceful. 

IAs if she had already died. A rising angel./I 

He snapped his mind out of it, and carefully picked her up and was instantly shocked by how light she was. She'd told him, but she'd never told him how much she lost or how little weight she carried on her body. Turning around with her in his cold arms, he started to walk back the way he had ran. He thought it might have been easier as he'd made a big trail, but the snow was falling so fast it wouldn't make it much easier and he had to get her inside quickly. She was frozen; the touch of her hand on his made him shudder with the coldness. 

It was always quicker to go back, and he thought it would be as he had left a trail when he left to find Ginny, but even though there was a trail, the snow was quickly filling it. 

He'd been carrying her in his arms for ten minutes, trying hard to keep upright as the wind battered him from behind, his strength almost gone. He couldn't go on for much longer, he bcouldn't/b. He'd used most of his energy battling the wind, and even Ginny seemed to be heavier in his arms. Walking was becoming harder, and the slower he was, the more snow filled the path he had made on his way to find Ginny. 

Groaning, he tried to keep walking, walking fast, but he found his pace slowing. He started walking so slowly; it could hardly be called walking, the wind battering him relentlessly. He could hear it howling in triumph as he felt himself swaying, swaying dangerously. 

Smoothing Ginny's hair off her frozen face, he whispered, " We're going to make it, even if we're not here but somewhere else, k? You'll get better and you won't run away when you hear me speak the truth, cos I do love you-" 

Another strong gust of wind hit him, and he tried to stay upright but he fall into the cold snow. 

IMust get up…/I

Shivering, he hauled himself into a sitting position, trying to pick the sleeping Ginny up. He managed to move her onto his knees, but no matter how hard he tried to get up, he couldn't. They were going to die. 

"Least we're together," he muttered to the unresponding Ginny. She was so cold; her face was deathly pale, maybe he'd been too late. 

IOnce a failure, always a failure/I Malfoy's voice echoed through his head. Comforting last thoughts…

"POTTER!" he heard a yell and as he looked up bleakly, he saw McGonagall rushing over the snow lightly, he feet barely touching the ground. Some kind of enchantment…if only he'd knew that one, Ginny might have a chance of living. 

"My Merlin…" he heard her mutter, a spasm of shock cross her face, as she waved her wand over Ginny and Ginny was lifted out of the snow, so she was floating above the ground.

"Come on Harry," she pulled him up, and chivvied him back to the castle and when they got there, they were both admitted to the hospital wing. 

~*~

"It's Sasha," Ginny protested, hardly able to believe what she was hearing, or seeing after that sudden flashback she'd just had. 

"It's you Gin!" Harry looked deeply serious. 

"Sasha."

"You!"

"Sasha!"

"Not Sasha," Harry answered firmly. 

"You wouldn't like me," Ginny frowned. "You said you loved me, but that was just a dream. Just a figment of my imagination."  
  
Harry sighed. "It wasn't your imagination Gin. Believe me, it wasn't your imagination. Go ask Snape if you're that desperate to prove I'm right."  
  
"What?" she asked confused. "Snape hates you! What the hell did you say to him?"   
  
"Just used floo powder to get back into Hogwarts, landed in the potions room, bashed into an angry Snape who was looking for me, and then went flying out into the snow again," Harry answered, looking at Ginny. She had looked confused, but a sprinkle of amusement fell onto her face. 

"You went to Snape – the guy who kills Harry Potter's?" she said, trying to keep a straight face and failing as small giggles erupted from her mouth. 

"Yes. It was where the floo powder brought me."  
  
"Reckon he'll kill me if I ask him?"   
  
"Yep."   
  
"So I've got no other choice but to believe you?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What if I didn't want to believe you, and said Cho is obsessed with you?" 

"Many girls are, but I wouldn't really care," Harry shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Did I ever thank you for saving my life?" Ginny asked randomly, her skin flushing red slightly as she pushed the other sentence she was about to say to the back of her head. 

Harry shrugged. 

"Thanks for saving my life," Ginny started solemnly. "And for being one of the best friends I've ever had."  
  
Harry blushed furiously and started muttering something about not being a good friend, but Ginny cut him off again.   
  
"And for always saving me and for being there. And I'll try and repay you by believing in myself…" Ginny flushed scarlet. "And I know I've been a stupid cow in here for the last two weeks cos of my…illness… but Madame Pomfrey says I've recovered enough to get out of here & back to class in two days," a small smile came to her face, her skin going even more red and taking a deep breath she stuttered out the sentence she'd been longing to say. "And in another way to thank you, when I get out I'd love to take you to Hogsmeade cos I like you too…" her eyes were cast downward and she waited for an answer. 

"That'd be great," Harry grinned ecstatically, "as long as I'm paying."   
  
"Harry!" Ginny's red skin flushed to a warm pink. "That's hardly fair on me, I'm trying to thank you here!"  
  
"No, I'm paying cos we're going to be celebrating you recovering," he insisted. 

"No!"  
  
"Yes Gin! You deserve it after what you've been through & what you've just beaten," he explained truthfully. 

"You deserve it for saving me!" Ginny protested strongly. 

"Anyone could have done that," he shifted uncomfortably. "Okay…we're make it both then? A celebration for you & you thanking me as long as I pay?"  
  
"Fine!" Ginny gave in. "If you want to so badly." She stuck her tongue out at him teasingly. Her face started flushing again. "And I didn't mean I Ijust/I like you…I love you Harry…" her voice faded off and this time she gathered enough courage to look him in his green eyes. 

Harry didn't even bother replying. Not caring who was watching, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ginny's.

A/n. Happy yet? :P It's the chapter we've been waiting for…yipee, Harry & Ginny finally get together! Aha, you should see me now; I've got this huge grin on my face! 

Eek! Sorry, a week late! It took a while to write…and get an idea…forgive me…? Well, hope it's good enough to make up for the lateness!

And yep, review if you've got this far because I need feedback! Thanks all ya reviewers, you totally make my day! 


End file.
